You and I in Paradise
by Evenstar1002
Summary: Donna and Harvey embark on their honeymoon before they leave for Seattle. Unadultered Darvey fluff, post 9x10.
1. Chapter 1

_**You and I in Paradise**_

_**Part I**_

~o~o~

An excited and anticipating hum vibrates through Donna's nervous system, as they walk down the marina in the south of Antigua. Her husband's hand is securely intertwined with hers; his wedding band pressing into her skin still an unfamiliar but all the more thrilling sensation.

At the end of the pier, Harvey stops confidently in front of the motorboat he had secretly picked out for them. It is invitingly sparkling in the sun; the white body and the darkened windows as well as the silver rail that's encompassing the boat. With a widening smile, Harvey looks at his wife, before taking another step towards their home for the next two weeks.

"What's this?" Donna asks surprised, her eyes growing.

"That's a boat," Harvey replies with a chuckle, tugging gently at her hand to make her follow him.

"It's a very big boat," Donna assesses, studying Harvey with a raised eyebrow.

"It could be bigger, but this is all I'm allowed to drive," Harvey explains, shrugging his left shoulder.

"What do you mean, '_it's all you're allowed to drive'_?"

Ignoring her question, Harvey closes the remaining distance, only then letting go of Donna's hand so he could hoist first her suitcase and then his onto the boat. When he is finished, he jumps over the gap between the stony pier and the wooden boarding platform at the stern, before turning around and reaching for Donna.

Still speechless but slowly realizing what's happening, Donna steps closer to the edge and seconds later, she can feel Harvey's hands securely around her waist, lifting her up and gently placing her in front of him. He holds on to her for a few more seconds while she steadies herself on the wobbly ground.

"You said we'd have a hotel by the beach," Donna says, the statement an assertion and a question all wrapped up in one.

"I said we'd have a '_room'_ at the beach. And we do. One we'll get to take wherever we wanna go," Harvey replies, a boyish grin spreading on his lips.

"I knew I shouldn't trust a lawyer," Donna shoots back, shaking her head in disbelief. And if it hadn't been for the glint in her eyes and the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, Harvey might have actually believed that he had made the wrong choice.

"But you know you can trust your husband, right?" Harvey states, his crinkling eyes all the reassurance Donna could possibly need.

His words and his expression sober her up immediately. "_My husband_," Donna repeats, her hands slowly stroking up his muscular chest, that's flexing beneath his black polo shirt. Her wedding band is sparkling under the Caribbean sun, bathing it in an almost magical hue of silver and blue. It still overwhelms her, the way the ring and the word and the fact that she is actually married to Harvey make her feel, after almost having given up hope of ever getting there with him. But now it's her reality and the word and the ring and the fact that she is standing on a yacht with him is filling her up with a blinding happiness she's never felt before.

Harvey inches closer towards her in that very moment, connecting their lips in a tender kiss that is as calm as the ocean beneath and yet as burning as the afternoon sun above.

"Have you ever been on a yacht before?" Harvey wants to know, minutes later. He's still a little breathless from their kiss, as is Donna, while they climb the two steps to the lounge area at the back of the boat. Harvey puts their suitcases in the corner, before focusing on Donna, who is speechless and wide-eyed once more.

There is a u-shaped bench alongside the rail and a spacious table centered in between that looks like it could be folded away. The entire space is covered by the hardtop, whose cape hood had been pulled all the way back to let the sun in.

"The table can be stored away and then the bench can be turned into a lying area for sunbathing," Harvey explains, as he lets his hand slide over the leathery backrest to his right. Donna can already picture them lounging around, sleeping, _unwinding_. Relaxing, with a glass of wine or cocktails in one hand and a novel in the other another. Eating romantic dinners beneath the stars. Doing other things that would undoubtedly take place right in this very spot.

Keeping her thoughts to herself for now, Donna follows Harvey inside. The elegant kitchen is embedded perfectly into the left and the right wall of the boat. It is fully equipped and big enough to allow at least two people to work in there side by side and Donna can't wait to do that with Harvey very soon. Behind the kitchen lies a smaller dining area with a leather couch opposite of it; a huge plasma TV hanging right above it. The whole upper level is encircled by windows that give a three hundred-sixty degree view of the outside world.

Donna is still being overwhelmed with all the impressions raining down on her, while Harvey is already busy checking out the inside cockpit of the boat. There are buttons and monitors, the steering wheel and a radio set and Donna can hardly believe that Harvey is supposed to know how to handle all of it. She takes a mental note to ask him about it later but for now, she is just too busy with taking it all in.

"Brace yourself for the amazingness that awaits you downstairs," Harvey gushes, his whole face split into a grin as he turns around for a moment to look at Donna. When he sees her expression, he stops for a second. "Do you like it so far?"

"If I like it?" Donna laughs. "I _love_ it, Harvey. It's amazing. _Really_ amazing."

"Good," Harvey releases a sigh of relief, holding his hand out towards her. Donna intertwines their fingers and together they head down the short flight of stairs.

There, the master cabin spreads out before them; the bed almost as big as the cabin itself. Windows to the left and right let daylight in, giving the room a warm and cozy glow. Flowers are spread on the bed and another bouquet is adorning the small dressing table in the corner. There is a smaller cabin and a spacious bathroom at the opposite side of the master cabin and after they're done inspecting it all, they make their way back upstairs and outside again. They find the huge and cozy sundeck at the bow and second, smaller one on the hardtop. There is also an identical navigation system right beside it so that the boat could be steered from outside as well.

Donna spins around slowly, still having a hard time wrapping her head around all that she's seeing and experiencing. "Is this real?"

Harvey reaches for her; his hands finding Donna's waist stopping her in her movement. Their gazes lock and a happy and satisfied glint flickers in his eyes. "It is," Harvey confirms persuasively.

"And you really know how to drive this thing?"

"I do," Harvey nods and the conviction in his voice is enough to reassure her instantaneously.

"When will we leave?" Donna wants to know then, as the excitement inside of her finally takes over.

"As soon as I've kissed my wife," Harvey replies, and his joyous grin makes her fall in love with him all over again.

Before Donna can respond or react, Harvey's lips land on hers. Hungrily. Enticingly. _Breathtakingly_.

~o~o~

After having stored their suitcases in the smaller of the two cabins, they had headed out again to stock up on groceries and wine, before Harvey had expertly navigated them out of _English Harbor_. Donna had sat on the seat right next to him, watching him admiringly as he had pushed some of the buttons on the panel before taking the wheel and driving them into the open ocean. Seeing Harvey like that – calm, confident and happy – had stoked that fire inside of her that has always only ever burned for him. He had looked like being completely in his element, there on the water, steering the ship and their fate and Donna has never been more in awe and never been more in love.

They had driven around for an hour or two and upon arriving at a neighboring island, they had decided to berth within eyeshot of it and stay there for the night. By the time they have settled in and gotten ready to prepare dinner, both of them – but even more so Donna – had adjusted to being on a boat. The gentle sway does no longer unbalance her, and the soft splashing sounds of the waves already have the most calming effect on her and on Harvey.

"So, spill it, Specter," Donna demands all of a sudden, disrupting the companionable quietness with her words and the loud chopping of a carrot. "What other kind of secrets are you keeping from me?"

For a second, Harvey is stunned into silence; her threatening movements with the knife not really helping to calm his nerves. He twists his head slightly to get a better look at his wife. "Secrets?" He asks uncertainly, while he continues to rub sea salt and herbs into their steaks.

"In fifteen years... not once have you mentioned that you knew how to drive a motorboat," Donna explains, the tone in her voice stuck somewhere between teasing and accusing.

Wide-eyed, he stares at the redhead, relief instantly relaxing his tensed shoulders when he realizes she hadn't meant anything serious by her words. "Jesus, Donna, don't do that. You nearly gave me a stroke."

His facial expression elicits a hearty laugh to rumble through Donna's body. "Well, at least you now know how I felt earlier when I realized what was happening."

Harvey has to chuckle himself then, the images of her overwhelmed reactions flashing through his mind. "Well, I guess we're both lucky that we survived." Harvey states, flipping the steak he'd been working on around to give the other side an herbal massage as well.

A momentary silence settles between them once more, that Donna all too soon breaks again.

"So?" She asks while throwing the pieces of carrots into the salad bowl.

"So?" Harvey repeats, pretending not to know what Donna wanted him to say, just to buy himself another second or two to collect his thoughts on the matter.

"What's the story behind it?"

"Well..." Harvey sighs, finishing off preparing the steaks. He walks over to the sink to wash his hands, grabbing his glass of wine before he returns to Donna's side.

"My dad always wanted to learn how to sail," Harvey begins to explain, an air of nostalgia illuminating him. "Whenever he took Marcus and me to the beach, he used to tell us how his father used to take him out onto the sea with his boat. And that he wanted to do the same with us." Harvey takes a sip from his wine while Donna inches closer towards him, reaching for his free hand. "But music had always been his first love. And it had taken up so much of his time that he had never gotten around to taking those lessons." Harvey pauses again, intertwining their fingers in a reassuring touch. "So I joined the Harvard Yacht Club and took them for him. We'd agreed that him, Marcus and I would go on a little cruise after I'd graduate... but by then dad had gotten this amazing offer for a new album and a tour through the States that he couldn't pass up." A wave of regret washes over him, but thankfully Donna's touch is anchoring him to the present. "So... after I've gotten my degree, I went back and started working for Jessica... then came the DA's office and we just kept postponing the trip until it was too late."

His regret is empathically pulsating through Donna. "I'm sorry, Harvey," Donna sighs, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I never knew..."

"No one ever really did," Harvey explains. "Not even mom, I think. It's always been my dad's, Marcus's and my thing and with my dad gone... so was our plan."

"So, is this the first time you're actually back on a boat?" Donna asks carefully.

"Yeah, it is," Harvey nods and the smile that is slowly spreading now is chasing the shadows away. "Turns out, it's like riding a bike. All it took to refresh my memories was a crash course on YouTube and reading the handbook of the boat."

"A crash course on YouTube and reading the handbook... that doesn't sound very reassuring," Donna teases him, raising an eyebrow in mock doubt.

Harvey knows she's only joking, but somehow he still needs the reassurance nonetheless. "You're not scared, are you?"

His caution warms her heart and elicits a soft smile to form on Donna's face, as she steps in front of him and places her free hand against his chest. "You once told me that you'd never let anything happen to me and that I'd never have to feel scared. And I _don't_," Donna replies honestly. "When you're with me, I'm never scared of anything."

Harvey puts his wine glass on the kitchen counter behind him, before bringing both of his hands up to cup her face. "I told you something else that night as well," Harvey murmurs, feelings of long ago bubbling to the surface. "And it's been as true back then as it is now..." He continues, his voice dropping an octave as he speaks. "I love you, Donna," he breathes at last and Donna barely has time to return the sentiment before his lips gently brush over hers.

Forgotten are the dark memories of missed opportunities and the pang of regret that had accompanied it. Instead, it's replaced by an immeasurable sense of love and gratitude, that soon blurs into an even more intense feeling of passion and desire. Harvey is just about to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding tantalizingly along her lower lip, when the rumbling in Donna's stomach reminds them of what they had been doing in the first place.

Erupting laughs make them break apart simultaneously, the sound of their happiness and amusement reverberating through the cabin. Harvey leans in again to steal another quick peck before his focus partially drifts to their meal again.

"Dinner now, dessert later?" Harvey suggests with a chuckle that only intensifies in volume when he sees Donna's enthusiastic nod.

~o~o~

They finish their dinner and cleaning up the kitchen right in time to make it up to the hardtop for their first sunset on their honeymoon.

The couple enjoys the view in companionable silence, as the descending sun draws the most beautiful colors into the sky. Splashes of intense red and orange soon blur into pastel hues of pink and blue. And when the stars and the moon appear, they chase the paint from the firmament and replace it with blackness and sparkles of silver.

"You might just turn out to be the perfect husband, Harvey Specter," Donna murmurs after a while, her voice barely above a whisper as not to disturb the magical peace and silence around them.

A soft but deep laugh trembles through Harvey's body, his arm instinctively pulling her closer into his side. The eyelet embroidered summer dress she's been wearing over her bikini is all but a flimsy barrier between them and his thin chino shorts and the white dress shirt that's already halfway undone is not really helping to keep the raising heat between them at bay either. Her fingers slide along the collar of his shirt; her fingertips against his skin immediately triggering goosebumps to chase all over him.

"And why's that?" Harvey asks, the amused tone in his voice on the verge of turning raspy.

"Because we're lying on a sunbed of a private yacht beneath the Caribbean night sky. Because you planned all of this by yourself and I didn't have a single clue what we'd end up doing. Because after fifteen years of being with each other, I still get to discover new sides about you," Donna lists, while her fingers continue to explore every inch of his skin that she can reach.

"Huh," Harvey exhales, the sound filled with excited joy.

"What?" Donna wants to know, looking up into his face expectantly.

"You just said we've been with each other for the past fifteen years," Harvey points out, another smile splitting his face.

Would she ever get used to or be tired of seeing that smile on him? As soon as the question crosses her mind though, she knows without a shred of doubt that she wouldn't. Not even in a hundred years.

"Well, haven't we been?" Donna contests, casually pushing another one of the buttons through its hole.

Harvey needs to think about her words and his reply for a second, since he himself had been having those exact same thoughts long before they've gotten together. "We have," he agrees with a nod, before adding after a short pause, "Except…" His smile turns into a mischievous smirk that immediately tells Donna where his thoughts are drifting off to.

"Except?" She challenges him nonetheless, as her body begins to tingle in anticipation.

"Except one very vital part has been missing, hasn't it?" Harvey replies, smirk still securely in place.

"Whatever could you mean, I wonder?" Another button pops open; leaving only two more fastened around his lower stomach.

"You," Harvey begins, touching his fingers to her chin and gently angling her head towards him, "and me," he continues, slowly leaning in as his voice drops to a whisper, "like this." And then his lips are on hers and for a moment the world – or at least their world – stops turning.

Only to accelerate all that much more mere moments later, when kisses no longer suffice to portray what they are feeling deep within. Love. Hunger. Passion. Longing. Hands begin to roam and lips begin to explore, as Harvey gently pushes Donna onto her back. Coming to lay beside her, he leans in again to kiss her once, twice before breaking away and peppering kisses over her cheek and down her neck. She releases a heavy sigh, her head instinctively dropping to the side to give Harvey better access. He takes advantage instantaneously, his lips finding her pulse point and gently teasing the skin there. His free hand caresses all over her body and through the holes in her dress, heat is already emanating to a scorching degree.

Donna's hands aren't inactive either; her left one gliding through his spiky hair and to the back of his head, while the other one disappears beneath his dress shirt, immediately beginning to draw the contours of his chest and abs. Her touch is soft and hard, hot and cold, teasing and demanding. A low groan is caught against her heated skin, when her fingers scratch tantalizingly slow over his nipple, that only hardens even more under her skillful ministrations.

Her dress is the first piece of garment that has to go and by the way Harvey has carelessly thrown it to the side, Donna is worried for just a second that he might have drowned it in the Caribbean Sea. But his hands are back on her again in a heartbeat and soon after all coherent thoughts flee her mind in rapid speed. Needing even more skin on skin contact, Donna quickly opens the last two buttons of his shirt, both her hands sliding up to his shoulders and pulling the fabric down with the movement.

Harvey rolls more fully on top of her, coming to rest on his arms and looking down into her mesmerizing face. Her lips are already swollen from their kisses, and the silver moonlight is dancing over her porcelain skin; bathing her in an almost angelic light. For a moment, Harvey stills, content just to watch his beautiful wife, who after all this time still utterly and completely takes his breath away. Before he has a chance to get carried away by his thoughts and emotions, Donna's hands are on his body again, travelling over his back seemingly in need to touch every spot there is. A gentle smile is softening his expression, seconds before their lips meet again.

Blindly, Harvey reaches for the knot of her bikini top and with one swift tug of his fingers, the cord gives way and releases her breasts to his needy hand. Donna moans into the kiss and it vibrates right through him, his whole body hard and rigid and aroused. The tension rises even more, when Donna wraps one leg around his waist, pulling Harvey closer as she begins to grind her groin against his. The burgeoning hardness gets stuck between their moving bodies and after just a few moments, it's almost enough to take him to the edge. Blinding need surges through him, and the hand that's been resting against her knee is slowly inching down her thigh, only seconds later finding the knot that's holding together her bikini panties. Not wanting to waste any more time to discard her from it, he pulls on the string and it all too easily falls away.

Breaking away from her, his lips begin another journey of exploration. Although he has kissed and licked and nibbled on every freckle, every inch and every crease at least a hundred times over the last few months, it still feels like he's doing it for the first time all over again. She begins to tremble beneath him, which only grows in strength as his lips find her center. When his tongue slides in, the tip grazing over her wet and swollen bundle of nerves, Donna almost comes off the sunbed. A guttural groan echoes through the night, as pleasure ripples through her in tsunami waves. Her hand reaches for his and their fingers intertwine, while his other one sneaks its way between her legs as well. Her wetness makes it easy for his finger to slide in and he immediately inserts a second one, all the while his lips and tongue work their magic on her. Curling his fingers to find that sweet spot inside of her, Donna's moans and groans become louder in time with her walls starting to flutter around him.

Upping his efforts, Harvey strokes into her just a tiny bit stronger, licking over her center just a little bit harder. It doesn't take much more after that and Donna comes undone around him and beneath him, her pleasure rushing straight through him from top to bottom. He helps her ride out her climax, stilling his fingers but gently continuing his licking to prolong her ecstasy.

With Donna still calming down and catching her breath, Harvey kisses his way back up and as soon as he's close enough, her hands immediately go for the opening of his chinos. Popping open the button and unzipping the pants, they quickly get rid of the remaining barriers between them. Before Harvey can move on top of her again, Donna's hands push against his chest determinedly, rolling them around so that Harvey lands below her. His back is leaning against the front cover of the control panel and the next second, Donna is all over him and comes to sit on his lap.

His hardness is resting between them, ready and pulsating and just to tease him some more, Donna wraps her long fingers around him and begins to stroke. A shudder runs through Harvey and a raspy groan escapes, as their eyes meet in a heated connection. A wordless connection that speaks louder than all the words they've ever exchanged. It speaks of love and togetherness, of their need and their longing and of now and forever. And when it's all too much and Harvey is already close to the brink, Donna finally sinks down on him, taking in his length and his soul all at once.

Their gazes remain focused on each other, as Donna begins to sensually ride him. Their rhythm all by itself adjusts to the gentle waves of the ocean and they sway in-synch with nature and each other. Harvey's hands rest on her hips, anchoring himself to her when his passion is ready to carry him away. They hold onto each other, body and spirit, closely tangled on their chase for the ultimate release. And it comes sooner than they both wish, too, and yet still not quickly enough. Donna's movements lose their finesse, her even and deliberate rotations and thrusts turning unrhythmic and jerky as instinct takes over. With the tingling deep in her belly exploding, she stumbles over the edge once again, Harvey's arms wrapping around her to keep her safe in her fall. He thrust into her a few more times; hard and strong and all-consuming, before his own orgasm crashes over him as well, skin prickling and muscles burning before it all gives way to peace and warmth and comfort that they find in each other's embrace.

~o~o~

Harvey is awake with the first sunlight streaming in from Donna's side, its rays setting her auburn hair aflame. She had been a little unsettled during the night due to the unfamiliar feeling of the swaying underground but once he had wrapped his arms around her in her sleep, she had stopped twisting and turning and fallen into a deeper and calmer sleep. And that's exactly how he finds her in this very moment. Calm. Relaxed. At peace.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Harvey relishes in one of his most favorite times of the day; at least on the rare occasions when he is lucky enough to wake up before she does. He reaches for the loose strand of her hair and gently removes it from her face, careful not to wake her. A tender smile softens Harvey's features, as another wave of love washes over him. He wonders for a second if it will ever stop; him falling deeper and deeper in love with her, when he has done so every day in the past fifteen years. Harvey has to hold back a laugh that bubbles in his chest. When had he become such a sap? Then again, when had he ever not been a sap when it came to Donna? And why didn't that fact tell him everything he needed to know way sooner than it did? Before he can find answers to any of those questions, he is pulled back to the here and now when Donna begins to stir. He watches her eyes flutter behind closed eyelids, the movement telling him that she is slowly crossing the bridge from dreamland into reality. A soft smile appears on her lips before her eyes even open.

"You're staring at me again, aren't you?" Donna whispers hoarsely, her smile only widening when she opens her eyes and finds her husband's loving gaze.

"I beg your pardon?" He replies with pretended hurt. "I'm not _staring_. I'm admiring, okay?" He corrects her, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"You're incorrigible," Donna laughs, gently pushing Harvey back into his pillows so she could snuggle into his side.

His one arm wraps around her shoulder instinctively, the other one reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers and letting them rest against his chest. A heavy exhale of contentment escapes his parted lips, that he presses against her forehead only seconds later.

"How was your night?" Harvey wants to know, hoping that it hadn't been as bad as he suspected.

"Once I got used to the swaying, it became exponentially better," Donna replies, eyes closed once more as she enjoys the pure and utter morning bliss she is feeling in this moment. Her body is humming with love and peace just by being held by her husband like this.

"I'm glad to hear that. So there are no signs of seasickness, right?" Harvey asks, just to make sure.

"None whatsoever. Don't worry, Harvey," Donna reassures him, kissing his naked chest.

"Good, I'm glad."

"We are _not_ getting rid of this boat before we really have to," Donna mumbles and her eagerness makes Harvey laugh.

"Well…" Harvey coughs, trying to hide the smile.

His reaction lets Donna turn her head upwards so she could get a better look at Harvey. "Well?" she probes, tapping with her finger against his chest.

"I have a little surprise planned for the upcoming weekend… but until then and after that, the boat will definitely be ours."

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I'd tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, Donna," Harvey responds, his voice teasingly gentle.

She studies him curiously for a moment, before she shrugs her shoulder. Knowing Harvey and that it wouldn't do her any good to push him any further, Donna decides to just trust him and see what he has planned for them. So instead, she just wordlessly inches closer into his side.

"What? You're just letting this go?" Harvey asks astonished.

"I know I won't get anything out of you anyway. So yeah. I'll save my breath," Donna smiles, pressing her lips against his chest once more. The muscles beneath his skin begin to contract upon the contact, triggering another heavy sigh to be released by him. Her hand begins to travel over his upper body gently; her fingertips outlining his chest and then drawing circles and waves as they slowly travel further down. His whole body comes alive beneath her touch just like that and soon enough his heavy sighs turn into moans.

Harvey wonders if it could get any more perfect than this very moment? He couldn't tell. But the way the sun is streaming in from the windows, warming their half-naked bodies, and the way the waves keep gently splashing against the boat, the sound so incredibly soothing and calming, _and_ the way her skin pressing against his made his heart soar - this moment sure felt like the most perfect experience of his life.

~o~o~

"Do you think I can just jump in there?" Donna asks, leaning over the railing and studying the water beneath them. The ocean is calm and clear and except for a few smaller fish, there is nothing to be seen.

"Of course, why shouldn't you?" Harvey asks surprised, sitting up to get a better look at Donna and the water.

"I don't know… isn't there anything in there that… you know… wants to eat me?" Donna asks uncertainly and with a sheepish expression on her face.

Harvey bites his lips to not laugh at the question because she actually seems to be serious about it. "The only thing that wants to eat you over and over again is me," he replies instead, and the suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows makes Donna laugh.

"_Harvey_," Donna grumbles warningly but she can't hide the amusement in her voice.

"As for _sharks_," Harvey continues unfazed, "they do exist around here, of course. But they are rarely seen and as far as I know there only ever has been one deadly encounter in the Caribbean. So you don't have to be scared." He sounds convincing enough and Donna nods curtly, before turning around to look down into the water again. Still only some small, colorful fish that are going about their ways.

Donna stares into the blue abyss for a few more moments, until Harvey's voice pulls her back.

"Come on, let's take a swim," Harvey suggests, putting his book away. "I'm gonna protect you against the big, bad wolf," he chuckles. "I mean, big, bad shark, of course." Harvey gets up from the sunbed and pulls the white t-shirt he had been wearing over his head. Donna watches him interestedly as he comes closer, for a moment forgetting why she had even been scared in the first place.

Harvey catches the glint in her eyes and raises an eyebrow at her. "Or do you wanna stay up here and rather do something else?" Harvey proposes as he closes the remaining distance between them.

"It's been two hours, Harvey," Donna reminds him with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"So?" He shoots back, arms sneaking around her waist. "Isn't that exactly what the honeymoon is for?"

"You're an idiot," Donna laughs, still shaking her head.

"So you keep telling me," Harvey replies, her laugh eliciting one of his own then. "And yet you still married me."

"I sure did," Donna retorts, leaning in to peck his lips. "And now get in there and test the waters."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Harvey salutes with a splitting grin and crinkling eyes, before he turns around and takes the plunge.

~o~o~

They spent the following three days lying at anchor in the very same spot, not once feeling the need to move the boat or themselves. They were perfectly happy just lounging around, sunbathing, reading, swimming and making love beneath the sun and the stars. The only reason they even needed to go ashore after those three days was the fact that their food supplies were dwindling. And they definitely needed more of those; because for his surprise, they had to travel some more in the upcoming days.

And that's what they did. Wednesday, they navigate north, and Thursday a little further north and to the east. They'd only have another short trip tomorrow before they'd arrive at their domicile for the weekend and Harvey already couldn't wait to see her face when she'd realize what he had planned for them.

For now, they had another evening to enjoy and just like all of the days before, they're adamant on doing exactly that as intensely and extensively as they could. Harvey had insisted on cooking dinner by himself tonight, giving Donna even more time to relax and to finish her book that she's had her nose stuck in for most of the day. While Harvey had been steering the boat over the open sea, Donna had laid on the sunbed beside him, immersed in her story without a care in the world. He probably could have hit an iceberg and she wouldn't have noticed it until they were sinking. Fortunately, they didn't come across any icebergs and that's how they'd made it safely to their next destination.

By the time Harvey is finished with dinner, the sun had already set and Donna had transformed the sun lounge back into the outside dining area again. On the menu for tonight are spaghetti _frutti di mare_; its gambas and sepias having been freshly acquired at the market during Harvey's and Donna's last shore leave.

While they eat, Donna tells Harvey everything about the novel she had now finally finished; not leaving out a single detail. Her enthusiasm is adorable and for a moment, Harvey doesn't know if it's the story, the speed of her words or the mesmerizing and sweeping expression on her face that makes it hard to follow her, but he decides that he doesn't really care because he's confident and happy just watching her like that.

Once they are finished with their meal, Donna helps Harvey clean up the kitchen and afterwards they climb the ladder to their favorite spot at nighttime: the sunbed on the hardtop. From there, they had the best view of the stars and the milky way, and the sight still took both of their breaths away, despite them having been up here every single night of their trip.

Both Harvey and Donna enjoy the silence for a little while; their even breathing and the soft breaking of the waves being the only source of sound around them. Donna has a thin blanket wrapped around her and she is still looking for more contact with Harvey to block out the cool evening breeze. When he feels her coming closer, his arm almost lifts up on its own accord; making room for her at his side. Nestled together in this new position, they fall quiet again.

Until Harvey breaks it a little while later, all of a sudden remembering what he had been dying to ask her all day. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Momentarily startled by his voice and after having lost track of time entirely after the last couple of days, Donna needs a moment to catch up. Recalling the date at last, a warm sensation begins to course through her nervous system.

"I do," Donna replies with a nod. "And I probably shouldn't be surprised that you know what day it is as well, should I?"

"Hey, in fourteen years, I have not _once_ forgotten about the birthday of the can opener ritual!" Harvey advocates himself.

"How would I know? You sure as hell never mentioned it to me in the past," Donna accuses him, but as always, the teasing tone still shines through.

"Yeah, because the can opener usually lead to thoughts of the other time and you once told me I wasn't allowed to bring it up… so… I've celebrated its birthday alone for the last thirteen years."

"What, did you bake it a cake?" Donna chuckles, looking up into his face that is illuminated in a silvery hue by the moon and the stars above.

His eyes are twinkling with amusement. "No. I raised a glass to it. And drowned my regrets," Harvey replies and all of a sudden the atmosphere changes. "Once a year I allowed myself to get lost in all the possibilities and missed opportunities," he explains, taking a deep breath. "The first couple of years, those images were blurry… distant… just out of reach for that conscious and reasonable part of my brain. So it wasn't really that I _knew_ what I was missing… it was just this inexplicable _feeling_ that it was happening."

Donna listens attentively; the fact that he now talks so openly about his feelings sometimes still catching her off-guard.

"But with every additional year… especially those last two or three years… it became clearer. That back then… when I said I didn't want to find out what kind of lawyer I'd be without you, I actually meant I didn't want to find out what kind of man I'd be without you. That I needed you in my life as more than just my colleague or friend, even if that was all I could give you at that time." Her hand is caressing his chest, while his is gently drawing circles on her shoulder. "Luckily, it all became clearer. What I had been missing. What I didn't want to miss any longer."

"And I'm so glad that it did," Donna breathes, overcome with emotions. They are hovering dangerously close to being swept away with a wave of sorrow but it's Donna who steers them around a possible storm.

"What do you say... should I go check if there is a can opener in the kitchen?"

"But you always said it's a pre-trial ritual," Harvey reminds her, studying her curiously.

"Well... it's its birthday. We can make an exception," Donna responds and the air around them changes once again just like that.

"But I doubt there'll be any thumbtacks on this boat," Harvey remarks, already loosening his grip around her to prepare himself to get up.

"You and I both know that we don't necessarily need the thumbtacks to get going," Donna says suggestively, her eyebrow raised.

The crinkles return to his eyes, with the darkness in his orbs intensifying. "You wanna do it up here? Or downstairs?"

"Hold your horses, mister," Donna chuckles, her hand pressing against his chest. "We don't even know if there is a can opener yet."

"I'll find one," Harvey promises eagerly, getting up from their current lying position. "You better get ready."

"When am I ever not ready?" Donna challenges; her words adding another spring to his step.

She follows him downstairs and carefree laughs soon turn into ecstatic moans as they make their way to their bed.

~o~o~

They arrive at _White Whale Cay_, a small, private island with exactly five bungalows and the main building of the hotel, around lunch time. Donna's hand grabs Harvey's forearm the second she realizes they are steering right towards it, and her fingers digging almost painfully into his skin actually make him chuckle.

"Harvey," she breathes and the waves surely would have swallowed up the sound if she hadn't been sitting so close to him.

"Surprise," Harvey replies with a smile, as her gaze finds his.

"That's where we'll stay for the weekend?" Donna asks, her voice stricken with awe.

Harvey nods, his eyes sparkling as brightly as the sun that's shining down on them. "Yes. And the best part is that we'll have the whole island to ourselves. Except for a handful of employees."

"You rented a whole island?" Donna wants to know, her eyes widening. In all the years of knowing him, Donna had no idea that Harvey had it in him to pull off the perfect honeymoon. When he had asked her to allow him to organize the trip, she had been hesitant at first. Not because she didn't trust him. But because she had fifteen years' worth of experience in his gift-giving talents and surprises definitely haven't been his strong suit before. Apparently, though, marriage changes a man and as Donna watches him, she falls a tiny bit more in love with him right then.

"There was a huge portion of luck involved as well," Harvey explains with a shrug. "When I called them the other day, they told me they had no other reservations so far. And when I offered them twice the amount of money to not take any other reservations after mine, they agreed." An impish expression flashes over his face.

"So… what you're telling me is… that you bribed the hotel owner?"

"Please, Donna. '_Bribe'_ is such a nasty word. I _encouraged_ them. And they told me they weren't expecting any more reservations on such a short notice anyway."

Donna just shakes her head in disbelief, smiling as she focuses on their destination ahead. When they land at the pier, two employees of the hotel are already awaiting them, ready to take their bags. They had only packed the most important things since they'd only be staying for three nights and they still had the boat close as well. The two men lead them down a pathway by the beach to the farthest of the bungalows that was stretching into the ocean.

One of the two bellboys shows them inside, and while Donna has stayed at amazing hotels before, none of these could compare to what she is seeing right in front of her. Upon entering the bungalow, they immediately stand in the middle of the open space of the bedroom that's almost as large as the living room of her apartment. The bed is facing a huge window front that's currently opened, and a fresh breeze from the sea is letting the curtains dance. They'd be able to watch the ocean from their bed and there are also two lounging chairs in front of the glass that look out over the water. They're also able to watch the ocean through a Plexiglas square in the ground; colorful fish swimming by right beneath it.

The bellboy quickly exhibits all the amenities in the spacious bathroom, tells them about the mealtimes at the restaurant, before showing them the telephone and how to contact the reception for any kind of wishes that should arise. Shortly after, the couple is left by themselves to explore the rest of the bungalow, and though the inside has already been incredible, what awaits them outside on the porch is even more spectacular. To the right, there is a small infinity pool that wouldn't allow them to swim in it but lie in to enjoy the sun. On the other side, there is a second lounge area with a swingrest hanging from the porch roof. At the front of the porch, a couple of stairs lead down to a little wooden island with two deckchairs and a direct sea access.

It's there that their exploration of the bungalow comes to a sudden halt, as almost simultaneously, both Donna and Harvey sink into the loungers and just enjoy the sun for a while.

~o~o~

Donna can't believe that they are truly here. That this is their reality. The warm water of the small pool is wrapping around her naked body like a blanket, as her gaze drifts over the ocean and into the distance. The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon; the sky now slowly getting darker and darker with every minute that passes. The first stars light up on the firmament and to her left, the moon begins its slow ascent.

Donna can hear Harvey rummage inside; the muffled clattering of a wooden cupboard and the clinking of glasses that's coming closer. And then she can hear his bare feet padding over the wooden ground, before he appears in her field of vision only seconds later. Despite Donna thinking that her view from the infinity pool has been breathtaking all in itself, it doesn't even come close to the magnificence of his sculpted body standing before her. It's not like Donna is seeing him naked for the first time. It's not like she's even seeing him naked for the first time that very day. And yet, he still takes her breath away every single time. The way his eyes sparkle in the evening light and the way they crinkle, and with it soften his features. The way his stubble covers his face and the way his Cheshire cat grin lights up the night. The way his chest muscles dance beneath his skin, and the way his biceps strain by holding the glasses and the bottle of wine. The way his stomach contracts as he comes closer and the way his glorious length sways with every step that he takes. Donna's eyes rest down south for a second longer, making her insides clench with the seemingly never-ending desire to _be_ with him.

When her eyes meet his again, there is a knowing smirk on his face and she watches him intensely as he steps into the pool with her. The water is narrow enough that it allows him to walk and within moments he is right by her side. Placing the bottle and the glasses behind Donna, Harvey steps in front of her before lowering himself to her eye-level.

"Missed me?" Harvey murmurs, his voice already an octave deeper than it normally is. It hits her right in her heart and soul, her body reacting instantly and instinctively. She can feel the desire grow as he inches closer and she can feel the tension explode when his arms sneak around her and pull her close.

The ability to speak has abandoned Donna completely, which used to be a rarity but is quickly growing in frequency ever since Harvey had knocked on her door roughly six months ago. Donna's legs and arms wrap around him and he moves them to the opposite edge of the infinity pool. Distantly, Donna can hear the waves breaking against the poles of the bungalow but it's soon drowned out by his heavy breathing against her ear.

"Will I ever get enough of you?" He rasps, his voice hoarse with want.

"Will I ever get enough of _you_?" She echoes his words, rotating her hips against his groin. The movement elicits a deep and heavy groan and it doesn't take many repeats and only a few sure and deliberate strokes of Donna's hand between their bodies to have him hard and pulsating and ready. When it has reached its full length, Donna doesn't hesitate any longer and guides him inside, and both of their moans and groans blur into an indistinctive cloud of sound

After a moment of adjusting to his pleasurable intrusion, Harvey finally begins to move. With hard and intent strokes he rocks into her, pressing all the right spots that would probably send her into free-fall sooner than she would like. But his thrusts are soon turning jerky, and every additional minute that passes it becomes more and more difficult to hold on to sanity, when all she wants and all she needs is to come apart in his secure embrace. His hips speed up and his arms wrap around her even tighter to hold her close and to keep her safe. The water around them ripples gently, growing in intensity when their movements accelerate. And then she's there; stars exploding and muscles contracting and she presses her lips against his heated shoulder to keep herself from screaming out loud.

Her orgasm triggers his own and with a few more sloppy thrusts, Harvey empties himself inside of her. Without letting her down, he walks them towards the other side of the pool again and only there does he slowly slide out of her, before collapsing on the bench seat right beside her. Harvey pulls her into his side and with his arms around her, they both calm down from their soar beneath the starry sky.

~o~o~

Neither Donna nor Harvey are overly religious people, but both agree that spending time on _White Whale Cay_ is exactly what it must feel like to be in heaven. It most certainly is paradise.

They rise early on Saturday morning; the sun creeping through the curtains tickling them awake. After lying in bed for a little while longer, enjoying the warmth and the closeness as well as the soothing sound of the waves, they indulge in a copious session in their over-dimensional rain shower, before they head for breakfast. A huge buffet is already awaiting them in the restaurant and judging by the range and quantity of food spread out before them, one wouldn't think they are the only ones on the island. As Donna puts some strawberries into her bowl, she smiles at the thought that the employees of the hotel might get a luxurious breakfast this morning as well.

With their plates, Harvey and Donna head outside for a table close by the ocean, where they relax in the sun and relish in the delicious meal. It's still early when they are finished and Harvey excuses himself to go for a run, wanting to explore the island while getting a much-needed exercise in. His usual Central Park round are approximately fifteen circles on the island, but he doesn't really care because the spectacular view doesn't derogate one bit, and just in general it feels too good to move continuously for more than the forty feet length of the boat. Donna however is perfectly confident not going for a jog, enjoying instead the peace and quiet for an hour of yoga and stretching. That's how Harvey finds her round after round, and for those few moments his breath hitches which has nothing to do with possible dwindling stamina.

The needed shower afterwards is replaced by an extensive bath in the ocean and the turquoise water is so clear that they can see all the way to the white ground countless feet into their swim. Only when their fingers are shriveling do they finally get out again, ready for their couple's massage that is set to take place only a short walk down the beach from where they were. The divan beds are placed right next to each other and in the middle of the crystal blue water, which adds even more to the relaxing treatment. Utterly at peace and relaxed, they crash down in one of the canopied sunbeds by the water an hour later, and they sleep all the way through lunch time in each other's arms.

They are only roused from sleep in the middle of the afternoon, when there is commotion at the beach. Two darkened silhouettes are excitedly talking as they come closer, each with two spears in their hands. Harvey sits up first, watching curiously as the shadows approach.

Harvey recognizes the smaller man as one of the waiters at breakfast who is, instead of wearing his uniform, dressed down into trunks and a white t-shirt. The taller one is clad in the same outfit and Harvey assumes he works for the hotel as well. Smiling invitingly at Donna and Harvey, the pair comes to a halt before the sunbed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Specter," the taller one says. "My name is Alvaro and this is my colleague Emilio," he introduces themselves. "We are about to catch fish for dinner and we always like to ask our guests if they want to join in the experience." Emilio waves with the spears in his hand, the polite and inviting smile still on his face.

Before Harvey has a chance to make up his mind, Donna moves beside him with an excited expression glimmering in her eyes. "Oh, that's an amazing idea! Harvey?"

With a raised eyebrow, Harvey looks at her and a first flicker of chagrin dissolves in a heartbeat when he sees her smile. "You do want to eat something tonight, right?"

"Yes," Donna nods enthusiastically. "The fish that you're going to catch."

He loves her a bit more for the faith she has in him but he already knows before even trying that they would have to starve if Emilio and Alvaro weren't successful. And while he would much rather stay right there beside her, he also wants to do her the favor of making a fool out of himself. With a movement of his head that is equally a nod and shake, he gets up and follows Alvaro and Emilio into the ocean.

They immediately hand Harvey one of the spears, before giving him a crash course in refraction of water, timing and patience; despite his many strengths those definitely weren't his strong suit. Determination however is, and so he tries for half an hour to catch a single one, while the two other men already had seven or eight fish swimming in their baskets. Donna's hearty chuckles every once in a while aren't really helping either to keep his cool. After another fifteen minutes of unsuccessful trial and error, Harvey finally surrenders to the sea.

Walking back over to Donna, Harvey shrugs his shoulders in apology. "There is obviously a reason why I became a lawyer and not a fisherman."

Donna laughs again, with a sympathetic spark in her gaze. "You did good, Harvey. And it was incredibly hot to watch, that's for sure."

Harvey shakes his head with a smile. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Very _cave-manly_," Donna explains as the sparkle intensifies.

"Cave-manly, huh?" Harvey drawls as he climbs back onto the sunbed. Quickly looking around to see if they are alone again, Harvey all but attacks Donna with a growl, that elicits another laugh from Donna seconds before all sounds are drowned out altogether.

At night, they have a barbecue over a campfire by the beach; the fish Emilio had caught for them roasting over the flames. The chef stays with them to prepare the dinner and when they are finished, they are left by themselves in peace and quiet. While the ocean is singing its calming music, and as they let themselves get warmed by the fire beside them.

"This truly is paradise, isn't it?" Donna asks in awe, the moonlight yet again dancing over her pale skin.

"Paradise is wherever you are," Harvey replies warmly and he has to suppress the giggle that wants to erupt upon his cheesy words.

Donna lets out a breathy laugh on his behalf and with the waves crashing and the flames crackling, they savor their time in paradise to its fullest.

~o~o~

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed almost 10k of unadultered Darvey fluff :D There will be a part two coming very soon, maybe featuring a little storm but definitely more sex and more fluff. If you've got another minute to spare, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)_

_Last but not least, thank you, Nanna, as always, for the laughs and the hate and the love and everything in between. xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. Again :) To add some canon, married Darvey fluff and smut into the mix on this day of love, here is the second and final part of 'You and I in Paradise'. _

_The first bit, by the way, is the dream that started this fic in the first place :) I can still see it, when I concentrate on it. Even after all this time. The power of Darvey._

_This chapter is for Nanna, who voiced some wishes for this one and because she deserves all the love, and for Caroline, who kept reminding me to finish this one when I had almost given up on it and because she is one of my brightest lights. _

* * *

_**You and I in Paradise**_

_**Part II**_

* * *

"Harvey, I'm warning you," Donna threatens and he might have actually considered to take it seriously if there hadn't also been a slight giggle in her tone.

So instead, her words only had the contrary effect, the mischievous smirk on Harvey's lips only spreading that much more as he carries her closer to the edge. He almost loses his footing for a second, when the wooden ground shakes beneath them, prompting Donna to wrap her arms around his neck even tighter.

"What, we've been married for less than two weeks and already you don't trust me anymore?" Harvey chuckles, taking another wobbly step forward.

Her half-naked body presses tantalizingly against his bare chest, the heat growing between them all of a sudden having nothing to do with the Caribbean sun shining down on them but everything with the hardening pebbles of her breasts grazing over his skin. A flash of arousal makes him reconsider his plan for just a moment, as his eyes glide over to the cozy sundeck on which they'd made love more than once on their trip already.

Reading his thoughts as only she could, she pulls back slightly to look at him. "If you don't plan on taking me over there to have your way with me, you better let me down, right about now, Harvey," Donna growls, this time more serious but the amused glint in her eyes tells Harvey she is anything but. Her grip slackens just a tiny bit, as she lets one of her hands slide to the back of his head, immediately beginning to play with the hair she finds there. The touch alone is enough to elicit a deep groan from Harvey and he is even this close to actually giving in when her next words challenge him compellingly. "Come on, Harvey," Donna drawls, leaning in again to whisper in his ear. "You know you can't resist me." Her other hand draws down his neck and chest; her fingernails teasing him mercilessly.

And he _can't_ resist her, that much is true, but the urge to win that's rooted so deeply in his DNA also doesn't want to let her keep the upper hand quite so easily. So to prove his point - because really, he would just make it up to her in all the ways he knows she loves - he takes the last step towards the edge and before she can react, before she can say another word or even just hold on to him, his mischievous smirk turns into a full-blown smile as he takes the plunge and jumps from their yacht into the Caribbean sea with Donna securely wrapped in his arms.

She shrieks hysterically, her surprised '_Harvey'_ blurring into a yell and a moan before it's drowned out by the ocean that swallows her whole. Harvey is the first one to resurface, a hearty laugh wrecking his body as he waits for Donna's head to appear. Her fiery hair sticks to her face as she turns around to look for him. And when her eyes finally do find him, he instinctively takes a stroke or two away from her, putting enough safety distance between them.

"Harvey. Reginald. Specter. You did not just throw me into the ocean," Donna says exasperatedly, trying to close the distance he has put between them.

"I just thought you could need a cooling-down. We can't have you seduce me every ten minutes of our honeymoon," Harvey replies, shrugging his shoulders before he swims away from her again.

"I did not hear you complain those past eight days, mister," Donna retorts, pointing a finger at him. "_Oh Donna, you feel so good_," Donna mimics him, deepening her voice. "_Oh Donna, will I ever get enough of you_," she continues, watching him as he finally stops swimming away from her, his eyes darkening. "_Oh god, Donna, I need you_," she repeats the words he had groaned into her ear the night before. "_Fuck Donna_," she growls her own name, as the distance evaporates, "_you're so wet_."

Despite the cold water surrounding him, the heat inside of him grows exponentially. "And look how wet you are right now," Harvey smirks, reaching for his wife and pulling her against his body. Her legs wrap around his waist automatically, as their arms keep them afloat. "All because of me."

Donna leans in, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. "Always only ever because of you," she sighs seductively, her voice making Harvey doubt yet again if throwing her into the water had been the right choice.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Harvey suggests, groaning as she grinds her hips against him.

Her lips find his in a searing kiss that takes his breath away in a matter of seconds. Her hands slide through his wet hair, angling his head so she could deepen the kiss. Her tongue glides teasingly along his lower lip, eliciting another groan with the next rotation of her hip. Harvey is just about to open his mouth to her, when she abruptly breaks away from him, entangling herself from his embrace.

"Nah, you know what? I think I'm gonna do my laps now," Donna replies nonchalantly, in powerful strokes swimming away from Harvey, who is left in a dumbfounded stupor.

~o~o~

"Wrap your fingers around it gently," Harvey orders intently, the commanding tone in his voice sending a bolt straight to her core. His fingers intertwine with hers, guiding her gently.

"Like this?" Donna asks, following his lead as they push forward.

"Yes, like that," Harvey nods, a proud smile tugging at his lips. "Push forward slowly and only gradually add pressure to avoid accelerating too quickly." Harvey lets go of her hand again, watching her with a satisfied smile as she moves deliberately.

Her other hand is securely engulfing the steering wheel, keeping the boat steady on their flight over the wavy ocean. Harvey leans slightly over her, pushing one of the buttons on the control panel. "Try to keep the speed at around seven knots," Harvey instructs, pointing at one of the displays to her right. The small arrow oscillates between six and eight knots for a few moments before it slowly levels off at the black seven.

If Harvey had been the captain, he would have set the boat on autopilot at this point in time. But seeing as he really wanted Donna to learn how to drive, he also wanted to let her do so without any mechanical help. Instead, he gets up from his chair beside her. "I'm gonna head downstairs to get us something to drink. Do you need anything else?"

"What? Harvey, you can't leave me alone up here!" Donna replies immediately, a slight panic in her voice.

"Of course, I can. You're doing just fine, Donna," Harvey reassures her with a confident expression flashing over his face. "Just keep going like this. And have an eye on the waves. If they should rise in height, we need to go get further out into the open ocean. Just steer it starboard and over the waves."

"Wait, what was starboard again?" Donna eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"To the right," Harvey explains. "When you look ahead, port is the left side of the boat and starboard is the right side. It's easier to remember if you remember that both 'port' and 'left' are the two four-letter words."

"Alright. Port is left. Starboard is right. Got it," Donna repeats, breaking the eye contact with her husband to focus on the boat and the water again. "Now go. Get me my cocktail," Donna commands, shooing him away with one hand.

With a chuckle, Harvey salutes her. "Aye, captain." And with her laughter in his back, Harvey heads downstairs, convinced and trusting that Donna could stand her ground for a few minutes all by herself.

In the kitchen, he rummages through the fridge to get all the ingredients for their new, favorite drink. Chopping and mixing and shaking, Harvey puts all of his energy into doing it exactly the way they had taught him only days ago. Once he's done and satisfied, he grabs the remaining strawberries and the two glasses, before making his way back up to the hardtop.

"Are we allowed to drink alcohol while driving this thing?" Donna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not, no. But you are," he replies, handing Donna her _Strawberry Colada_. They'd both fallen in love with the mixture during their stay at _White Whale Cay_ and had stocked up on the ingredients before they had left for their next adventure. Harvey's version of the _Strawberry Colada_ included a larger portion of the lemon syrup to make it less sweet and unfortunately also lacked the white rum for the sake of getting them to their next destination safely. Placing his drink in the holding by his side, he takes over the steering wheel and the throttle lever from Donna, who exhales a relieved sigh as the pressure falls off of her.

"Thank you for teaching me how to drive the boat, Harvey," Donna mumbles with the straw of her cocktail already placed against her lips.

"You're very welcome," Harvey replies with a nod, another proud and happy smile lightening up his face. "It was actually a lot of fun that I got to teach _you_ something for a change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna laughs with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Nothing… just… as I've said before… so far, you've always been _my_ compass. Teaching me. Guiding me," Harvey tries to explain. "And even if it's just something practical like driving a boat… it felt nice to teach you."

Donna studies him for a moment, his gaze fixed on the control panel for a second before he finds her eyes again. "You _do_ know that driving a boat isn't the only thing I've learned from you over the years, right?"

Harvey quietly returns her gaze. "Have you really though?" He wants to know after a heartbeat or two.

"Of course, Harvey," Donna responds unhesitatingly.

"Like what?" Harvey asks, eyes still trained on her.

"Well, _patience_, obviously." Her reply elicits a chuckle from Harvey, which makes Donna smile in return. "You've taught me how to be strong and unrelenting and how to negotiate my way out of situations when my wit and charm don't suffice. Your unwavering belief and trust in me have taught me that I can do and be whoever and whatever I want to do and be. You taught me that I can lay my life into the hands of another person and having complete faith in the fact that said person will keep it safe. You need me to list more?"

Harvey stares at her for a moment, a soft and grateful expression in his warm eyes. "No. You convinced me."

"You make me a better person each and every day. Never doubt that, Harvey," Donna explains, squeezing his hand.

"As do you," Harvey confirms, squeezing her right back.

A whole other conversation flows between them effortlessly. Wordlessly. Intensely. Happy smiles softening their features, before they continue on to navigate towards their next goal.

~o~o~

Each day that passes on their honeymoon, the pressure of the old firm is slowly but surely falling away for good and them, at last, having the time to focus on each other and their relationship like normal people do, Donna and Harvey constantly find each other being drawn to each other like _that_. It's not that passion or intimacy had ever really lacked in their relationship before but with the professional obligations that have been a constant companion of their relationship so far, they more often than not simply had collapsed on their couch or in bed after a long and exhausting day at the office.

And while they aren't sixteen-year-old teenagers anymore, out there on the ocean, with just the two of them, some of these crazy, euphoric, hormonal emotions and feelings are returning full-force. It had felt foreign at first, to be at liberty to touch and kiss and _love_ whenever they wanted to, with no need to keep things professional in the eye of everyone watching and with no fear of getting interrupted by people or situations.

They were free. And newly married. And they celebrated that and rejoiced.

As Donna is getting ready for bed, after another day of doing nothing but swimming, talking, reading and cooking, she contemplates if she has ever been this happy before. As hot water is cascading over her body, and total relaxation is streaming inside of it, she doubts that she had. Of course, there are many days and moments throughout her life she can think of that had made her ineffably happy and content.

But being out here in the open, with Harvey, alone and together, with civilization a million miles away, and worries and doubts being vaporized as soon as they tried to invade the protective atmosphere around their relationship, she can't think of a single thing that would make her happier or make this second right here any more perfect than it is. Well, except maybe-.

A smile spreads on her lips when she feels a gush of wind against her back. She doesn't need to turn around to look, her smile expanding even more as she pretends that her thoughts must have undoubtedly summoned him to her.

And sure enough, after some rustling sounds, the door to the shower gets opened and closed a moment later. A shiver runs down her body when Harvey's hands reach for her waist before he lets them slide to her stomach, adding pressure to gently but deliberately pull her back against his front. Holding her close, his lips find her shoulder, immediately peppering kisses all the way up to her ear.

"I missed you," he whispers, while his hands begin to roam over her upper body.

"I can feel that," Donna giggles, pressing her butt against his groin; his already hardened length getting caught between their bodies, which elicits a deep and guttural groan from her husband.

The sound and the heat traveling over her neck is sending her own blood rushing, need instantly pooling between her legs. His movements on her wet and soapy body are effortless and when he cups her breasts with both hands, squeezing and teasing, Donna is already melting in his arms right then and there.

He's always known which buttons he needed to press; all the mental ones and the emotional ones, and even the physical ones already during their first time together. These days though, after having succumbed to their passion more times than she could count, he seems to have become even better at arousing her body in all the right ways, in all the fastest ways, if he so wanted. It could also be the constant sensitivity she's feeling that makes her even more susceptible to his touches; but either way, she loves what's happening and the way he makes her feel and the way she gets to make him feel, whenever they want to do so. Which apparently is all the time now.

With his left hand and fingers still teasing her erect nipple, Harvey's other one slides down over her flat stomach and right between her legs, without much hesitation. He groans and grinds against her when he finds her clean-shaven center, and the way his fingertips are covering her tender flesh is making her buck against him even more.

Their passion and need are instant and all-consuming, spurred on by their intense reactions and hearty moans.

"I can't stop wanting you," Harvey groans into her ear again, his words having an almost desperate ring to it.

"Oh god, Harvey," Donna moans loudly, as his finger slips between her folds effortlessly. Her bundle of nerves is reacting to his touch instantaneously, sending surges of heat through her whole body and making her knees weak all at once.

His movements are relentless, and they both know that their union would be quick and passionate and over in a matter of minutes. She can already feel herself nearing the cliff when Harvey slides a finger inside of her, carefully stretching her walls before he begins a gentle rhythm of thrusting and withdrawing. With every stroke, he grinds his hips into her back; the slippery sensation of their skins enough to stimulate his pulsating length.

It's almost all too much for Donna to handle, all the emotions and feelings that are raining down on her. The hot water on her front, Harvey pressed against her back, his lips and teeth kissing and nibbling that sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder, one hand pressing against her stomach to keep her secured against him, while the other one worked her into a frenzy at his mercy.

She's even this close to falling, the first contractions deep within her announcing the pending fall, when Harvey all of a sudden withdraws his hand and stops kissing her neck. A frustrated groan reverberates between the tile walls, that almost makes Harvey chuckle, if only his want hadn't already taken over his whole body already.

So instead, he moves them a step towards the wall and brings his mouth to her ears again. Hot breath mixes with warm water, making her tingle all over again. "I need you now," he rasps in her ear, ever so carefully bending her forward. "Hold on," Harvey whispers, as one of his knees nudges her legs apart.

All too willingly and excited, Donna follows his wordless instructions and is only mere seconds later rewarded with a breathtaking pressure against her entrance. Sneaking one arm around her waist to hold her, his other one reaching for the tile wall as well, too afraid he might fall from the sheer pleasure that is threatening to consume him.

Pushing forward, Harvey slides into her an inch or two, before he stills and pulls back again; the movement eliciting deep groans from them both. He repeats the motion for a few more times, each time inching a little further before pulling all the way back again. Only on his fourth or fifth round does he finally give in; thrusting all the way into her scorching heat.

And then it's an inebriation of touches and sighs, of moans and slides, and of hands and lips and cries of ecstasy. Instinct takes over quicker than it usually does, as they chase the ultimate release together. It doesn't take long either, both having already been perilously close before they had united like this, for them to see the blinding light. It's starting as a ball of energy deep within them, almost simultaneously, expanding first through Donna only to be set off seconds later by Harvey, when his fingers slide to her center and begin to vigorously rub over her clit as he picks up his speed to fuel the energy inside of him.

Donna explodes around him with a cry of his name on her lips; her hard and jerky contractions sufficient to trigger his own orgasm in a knee-weakening intensity. He falls forward over her, as his hips keep pushing against her with uneven bumps; both riding out the intense pleasure they could only ever experience with each other.

~o~o~

Each of their days is filled with sun and laughter, with love and intimacy, with reading and sleeping or with exploring and taking walks. They do venture out during the second week some more; debarking whenever an island seemed inviting enough to take a closer look at it. And yet, what they still enjoy the most is the time they spend together and alone on their boat. Just laying around, listening to music or the ocean, or to each other when they had stories to tell. Touching. Caressing. Being close.

They also fell into an easy rhythm in the kitchen, finding that preparing their meals together might just be one of their new favorite things to do. They don't need many words to coordinate who would be doing what, as the efficiency they had perfected by working together for fifteen years effortlessly devolves into their private life as well.

With the fish they had bought at the market earlier that day, Harvey stands in front of the outdoor barbecue on Wednesday night. Donna had just finished preparing their salad and had then made herself comfortable on the leathery bench of the outside dining area.

Her eyes are sliding over him appreciatively; from the shadow of a beard on his jaw, to his crisp white dress shirt half-unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, arms and biceps flexing when he expertly but carefully flips the fish around, over his toned and tanned chest that's peeking through the slit and further down to his beige chino shorts, that are hanging low on his hips. Everything about him screams confidence and elegance, all softened down due to the lack of his suit but not in the least any less attractive because of it. On the contrary. Donna is inclined to think that he has never been more attractive to her than he is these days.

But then she remembers that it doesn't even matter what he's wearing, that none of that had ever really mattered, not even in the past because the things she finds most attractive don't have a Tom Ford name tag on them.

It _is_ his unwavering confidence and his unrelenting strength, though not the one that comes with his exterior, but the one that comes from deep within and that makes her feel safe and protected no matter the challenges that are thrown their way. And it's his attentiveness and softness, with which he treats the people that he loves. And it's the way in which he can be both at the same time, strong and powerful, and soft and caring, that to her makes him the most attractive.

Feeling her gaze on his back, Harvey turns around and a smile spreads when he indeed finds Donna looking at him.

"What?" He asks with an amused expression, placing the spatula on the tray next to the barbecue.

"Nothing. I just love to watch you cook," Donna replies with a wink. "Can you believe it? This time next week we'll most likely be able to break in the kitchen in our new home."

Harvey nods, as he walks over to hear and takes the seat by her feet, reaching for her right shin and squeezing it gently for a moment. "Yeah, that's true."

A shadow flashes over Harvey's face but it's gone as quickly as it came. Anyone else might not have even noticed it, but Donna is Donna and she knows her husband all too well. "Hey, don't hold back the excitement on my account," she quips teasingly, nudging his thigh with her toes.

"It's not that. I just… I like it here. I like getting to spend so much time with you… getting to do all the things we didn't get to do and be in the past. I'm not sure I'm ready yet to share you with the world again," he sighs and the honesty in his words is accelerating her heart.

"But apart from that, you are looking forward to Seattle in general, right?"

"Of course," Harvey quickly reassures her.

"Okay, good," Donna replies with relief washing over her. "And you remember our conversation when we decided to move to Seattle?"

"You know I do," Harvey nods again.

"One of our main incentives to do it was the fact that we'd get to take a step back. That we won't have to deal with the constant stress of running a firm anymore but actually get to take the time to just _be_. You and me." Donna sits up and reaches for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Because don't get me wrong. I'm not ready to give this up either." She squeezes his hand reassuringly. "I like us being like this. Relaxed. At peace_. In love_. And I want to hold on to all of that even after we move."

"I do, too," Harvey replies earnestly. "I really do, too."

"Then let's promise each other that that's what Seattle is going to be like for us. We'll take time for us. We'll not let work come first anymore. At least not, when it isn't a life or death kind of situation at the office. We'll go on dates. We'll spend Sundays lying on the sofa, doing nothing. We'll go home early on a regular basis and prepare delicious dinners together. We could take dancing lessons, or find something that we can learn _together_." Donna says before she's inching even closer to him. "And we're going to make love at least as often as we're doing here." Her hand comes up to his chest, daringly tracing the skin of his chest.

With his palm cupping her cheek, he brings her face closer and leans in, capturing her lips in a promising kiss. "Promise," he breathes, his eyes sparkling with their love and his undying devotion for the woman forever by his side.

~o~o~

With their half-full bottle of wine and two glasses, Harvey climbs up the stairs to the hardtop. Donna has already gotten comfortable on the sunbed and lies there wrapped in her thin blanket. "Watch us turn into sex addicts and alcoholics during our honeymoon," Harvey laughs, as he slides into the spot right beside her.

Donna smiles but hesitates for a moment, focusing on his face before she replies. "Well, I have to enjoy it while I still can."

Harvey stops halfway through the process of filling up her glass; eyes wide as he looks back at her. "What do you mean?

A nervous tingle reverberates through her body all of a sudden. "You just put a ring on my finger and we bought a house the other day. And all that not even a year into our relationship. How much longer do you think it'll be before you knock me up?"

An undefinable noise that's stuck somewhere between a chuckle and a gasp escapes his lips. With his gaze still fixed on her, he studies her for a moment before he replies: "First of all, it's been fifteen years," he reminds her before intensity begins to sparkle in his eyes. "And second… is that what you want?"

"Isn't it what you want?" Donna returns the question with uncertainty in her eyes.

"No, Donna. I asked you first," Harvey replies, wanting to hear her thoughts about this particular topic without being influenced by his. He places the bottle and wine on the tray behind him, then looks at Donna again.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't object to the idea," Donna responds carefully, the uncertainty having found its way into her words as well. They hadn't talked about kids yet and while she had an inkling about Harvey's wishes on the matter, she also doesn't want to presume anything.

"_Object_ to the idea?" Harvey repeats her words with a raised eyebrow. "That sounds like we are talking about which car we should get next."

Donna chuckles quietly, before sobering up. "Sorry… you're right. What I meant is… I'd love to have a family with you, Harvey. I mean… if that's what you wanted, too."

A new and different kind of warmth swells inside of Harvey as an onslaught of images of a possible future flash before his inner eye; every additional frame quickly turning into his favorite movie. The warmth spreads from his heart through his body, into his eyes and his smile, as he focuses on his wife again.

"You're already more family than I ever believed I'd have. And if it was just the two of us for the rest of our lives, I'd be completely happy," Harvey begins, reaching for her hand. The contact is sending reassurance and contentment through them, making Donna smile warmly at him. "But the thought of a little redheaded baby… with you…" Harvey says, a peaceful expression spreading on his face. "Yeah. I'd very much love that," Harvey sighs, as another surge of happiness and love flows through him.

His aura is infectious, as his emotions seep right into Donna and fill her up. Inching even closer towards her, Harvey leans himself against the backrest of the sunbed, before he gently pulls Donna into his arms.

For a while, they just lie there in silence; enjoying each other's warmth and comfort at their new reality falls into place around them. It's Donna a little while later, who speaks up again first.

"You do realize though that the chances of getting a redheaded baby are very slim, right? Especially with… you know… you not being one?" Donna chuckles.

"I _know_. But you're the strongest woman I know. If anyone's genes' can take it up with mine, it's yours."

The serious and convincing tone in his voice makes Donna chuckle turn into a real laugh; intense happiness still pulsating through her body.

"I guess we'll see about that when the time comes," Donna murmurs, closing her eyes for a moment.

"We will," Harvey nods. "And really, I don't even care. It'll be yours and mine, no matter the hair color or eye color or sex, he or she will be perfect."

"Oh absolutely, that's out of the question," Donna replies, pressing her lips against his chest in a quick kiss, before nestling her cheek against it. His heart is beating strongly and steadily beneath her palm, and between all the perfect moments during their honeymoon, this would truly be one of those Donna would remember the most when looking back.

Harvey is mentally already buying tons of toys and the most functional and ridiculously expensive baby carriage when Donna's giggle pulls him back to the present.

"Imagine if our little one falls in love with Lucy," Donna says, gently tapping her fingers against his chest.

"God no, Donna, why would you even think that? Let alone say it out loud?" Harvey's face contorts in discomfort and another fit of laughter shakes Donna.

"Okay, then maybe with Rachel and Mike's?" Donna suggests instead, the thought alone enough to spread that smile on her face.

That insinuation makes Harvey still. "Do you know something that I don't?" Harvey wants to know, eyebrow raised in question.

"There is always-" Donna begins but is immediately interrupted by her husband.

"… something you know that I don't," he finishes her sentence. "_I know_."

"But no. They aren't pregnant, as far as I know. They're trying though. So who knows how long it will be before they are."

"Right. Well, either way, they hopefully won't be that much apart in age."

"That would be nice, yeah," Donna agrees with a sigh, sinking further into his embrace, that tightens around her body.

They listen to the waves and their heartbeats, as the stars multiply in numbers with every minute that passes.

'_Paradise,' _Harvey thinks contently and presses a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you," he whispers quietly, lips still hovering inches above her skin.

"I love you, too, Harvey," Donna replies and pulls him closer.

~o~o~

Cold droplets tapping against her skin suddenly rouse Donna from her sleep. A little disoriented she looks around, trying to figure out where the water was coming from. Next to her, Harvey lies with his eyes closed; the book he had been reading resting unfolded on his chest. His deep and even breathing is telling her, that he's asleep, so he definitely couldn't have been the one to rain it on her.

Only then do the patting sounds register with her mind and her gaze immediately shoots upwards to the sky. Another drop falls down on her cheek, as she takes in the clouds above their boat. Clouds so thick and dark, that they seemed to carry the water of the entire ocean. And clouds, that in the distance are sending bolts of lightning over the sky.

"Harvey," Donna whispers, gently boxing against his shoulder.

He only barely moves, so Donna tries again, a little louder and less gentle this time. "Harvey, wake up."

His eyes snap open instantly, worry and concern in his gaze and words. "What's wrong?"

"We have a problem," Donna states, pointing with her finger into the distance, where another flash enlightens the sky.

Harvey needs a few more seconds to catch up but once he does, he immediately sits up. "Shit," he hisses. "I forgot to check the weather this morning."

"What are we going to do now?" Donna asks, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"I'm navigating us back to Guadaloupe. Luckily, we aren't that far off yet so we should get there in time. You go inside, so you'll be dry and safe."

"Will you stay here?"

"Yeah, for now. The view is clearer from up here than it is down below."

"Will _you_ be safe?" Donna wants to know, watching him with concern as he gets up and moves to his seat behind the control panel.

"I will be," Harvey replies reassuringly, as he prepares to get the boat moving. "We can't even hear the thunder yet so the storm is still far away. But you need to get inside so I can concentrate on getting us back to the island, okay?"

"Alright. But promise me you'll come down when it gets too dangerous, okay?"

Their eyes lock and Harvey immediately nods. "I promise you. I'll be with you as soon as possible."

Reluctantly but eventually, Donna retreated to the inside, after she had cleared the dining table in the back of the boat, and had put all the pillows and blankets and towels that had been strewn around inside as well.

Just when she pulled the doors closed behind her and made herself somehow comfortable on the leather couch, do the waves grow in intensity; making the boat rock a lot harder than it had all those days before. And while she normally doesn't have a queasy stomach, the way the boat is shaking now while Harvey is chasing it over the stormy ocean, is soon proving to be too much for her.

She's trying to distract herself with some light reading, but the words begin to blur five minutes in and that isn't really helping to settle her stomach at all. So instead, she reaches for her cellphone, turns on her favorite _Spotify_ playlist, before she simply lies back and begins to meditate.

The next time she opens her eyes, Harvey is leaning over her, gently caressing her shoulder. Sunlight is streaming in from one side of the window front, warming Harvey's eyes as he looks down at her.

"We're back in Guadaloupe," he explains, smiling softly.

"We're safe?" Donna asks, still a little out of sorts from her meditation turned slumber.

"We are. I told you I'd never let anything happen to you," Harvey responds, gently squeezing her shoulder. "And it looks like the storm is heading in the other direction because there are no warnings for the area here."

"Okay. Good. I'm relieved," Donna sighs, closing her eyes for another moment to align her body and soul again. When she has, she reopens her eyes and gratefully smiles at her husband. "Thank you, Harvey."

"No need to thank me. I'll always keep us safe," he replies, leaning in to kiss her.

Both of them snuggle up on the couch for a little while after that, as they come down from the mental stress of the past hour and a half. The sun is already beginning its descent by the time they've found back to their relaxed state, as Harvey begins to shift behind Donna.

"Since we're already here… You wanna head into town and maybe find a nice restaurant?"

"I would love that, yeah," Donna immediately agrees with a nod.

The two of them take a quick shower before they slip into proper outfits for the first time that day. They take a peaceful stroll through the little town center, its streets filled with people and flowers and last rays of sunlight; none of it showing any sign of the storm that is raging over the ocean.

Donna and Harvey find a little restaurant by the water that is overlooking the yacht club and they get to sit outside and watch the sun as it slowly but surely disappears on the horizon.

While they wait for their dessert, Harvey excuses himself with some sort of excuse and when he returns about fifteen minutes later, he has a sheepish grin on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" Donna asks surprised, eyeing him curiously. "And where were you? I thought I'd have to send a search party for you."

"I just had to get something," he says with a shrug, taking his seat opposite of her again.

"What did you have to get that was _so_ important that you left your wife alone in a foreign city for fifteen minutes?" Donna wants to know, the accusation in her voice only overruled by the teasing glimmer in her eyes.

Instead of saying anything, Harvey conjures a blue box out of thin air and places it right in front of Donna with a satisfied smile.

"What's that?" Donna questions, surprised and overwhelmed.

"Open it and you'll see," Harvey chuckles, his eyes already resting on her to see her reaction.

Which is the brightest of smiles and the sparkliest of eyes when Donna finds the content of the box. On a satiny white underground lies a delicate, silver bracelet, holding a single, ocean-blue pearl, that's illuminated in a soft glow from the candlelight on the table. Donna's gaze finds his still focused on her, looking as happy and in love as he's ever been.

"Harvey…"

"I know it's nothing fancy… but I saw it earlier on our walk and I thought it would be the perfect souvenir from this trip."

"Harvey, it's absolutely beautiful," she breathes, letting her finger slide over the cool material. "Look how perfectly it fits with my wedding ring," Donna gushes, as her hand rests next to the pearl.

"That's what it reminded me of and why I wanted to get it for you," Harvey replies, reaching for her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"It's perfect, Harvey. Thank you so much." She leans over the table and Harvey meets her halfway, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

One that would have lasted longer, if their waiter hadn't brought their souffles in that very second. So they break apart, for the moment focusing on their chocolaty treats instead.

"After this," Donna begins, patting the now closed velvety box beside her, "you do realize that you're going to buy me my birthday and Christmas presents by yourself now, right?"

"After this," Harvey returns, motioning with his finger around them, "I'm pretty confident that I will manage just fine."

"Yeah. I think you might just be right about that," Donna says and winks at him.

They both smile at each other like some love-struck teenagers, before they finally move on to dessert for good; both wanting to get back onto their boat as quickly as possible.

~o~o~

The cloudless night sky sparkles above them one last time, as the newly-weds cuddle beneath the blanket on the sunbed of the hardtop. With glasses of wine in their hands, they are set on enjoying that mind-blowing view, that they won't be able to see like that anymore once they'd return to the city tomorrow.

There is a peaceful silence and serenity engulfing them that they wish could last forever, even though both of them are also finally ready to return to civilization very soon.

"So, how is married life treating you so far? Any regrets?" Donna wants to know, taking a sip from her glass.

"None whatsoever," Harvey replies immediately and without a grain of doubt in his voice. "You?"

"Nope. It's been pretty spectacular so far," Donna agrees with a nod. "Thank you for planning all of this, Harvey. You truly _are _making me the happiest woman alive," Donna sighs, nestling into his embrace.

Their gazes wander towards the sky, both of them once again being overwhelmed by the infinity they can see. As they stare upwards, space and time seem to slow down and everything they wish and hope for seems possible and within reach.

Just then, like in one of those corny romance novels or movies, a shooting star rushes over the sky in lightning speed; Donna's heart skipping a beat at the excitement of having seen one after all this time.

"Harvey," she exclaims, tapping against his chest, "Did you see? Did you see the shooting star?"

"I did," Harvey chuckles, squeezing her shoulder.

"Quick, you have to make a wish," Donna instructs him, closing her own eyes to concentrate on hers. Harvey watches her mesmerized, as affection courses through him.

Seconds later, Donna's eyes reopen. "And? Did you? Make a wish?"

"Donna. What more could I possibly wish for than being married to you? Everything that happens from here on out will only be an added bonus to our happiness," Harvey replies sincerely, his gaze unwavering.

For a moment, Donna doesn't know what to say. Her first impulse is to tease him about the cheesiness of his confession, but on a deeper level, in her heart and her soul, his words are like oxygen to the fire that's burning for him and she realizes she would never, ever get tired of hearing him saying things like that.

Her expression softens, as she leans in to kiss him and he returns it instantly, relishing in the taste wine and Donna and love.

Once they break apart, Donna's gaze remains on Harvey. "Harvey?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's add a yearly vacation to our list of things we're going to do differently from now on?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea. We should definitely do that, yeah."

"Great," Donna smiles, her eyes sparkling as brightly as the stars above. Then she raises her glass to him. "To the captain of our ship."

"And to his beautiful and amazing co-captain," Harvey responds, clinking his glass with hers.

And together they chase the stars as they navigate into their future.

_**~~ The End ~~**_

* * *

_A/N: And that's it. You know that uneasy, melancholic feeling when you're on an amazing vacation and it's coming to an end? That's how I felt when I wrote the last few paragraphs of this fic. But I'm ready to let them off to the amazing life they're gonna lead in Seattle now. Anyway..._

_If you have one or two more minutes, I'd be forever grateful if you'd let me know what you think :)_

_Lots of love to all of you! xoxo_


End file.
